


Ebullient

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [59]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby comes over to Gibbs house. Tony is there too. But what's Abby's secret agenda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebullient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 6/30/1999 and the word is [ebullient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/30/ebullient).
> 
> ebullient  
> Overflowing with enthusiasm or excitement;high-spirited.  
> Boiling up or over.
> 
> This takes place after slugabed and is part of this series: [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172), [taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242), [quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142), [abscond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986539), [virtu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998371), [junta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011307), [gamut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027969), [aestival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056328), [slugabed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7065991), and [desultory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075513).
> 
> I'm dedicating this one to magis who wanted to see more of the date series. I forgot I had written this bit. Hope it brings you joy.
> 
> Also dedicating this to jane_x80 who likes saying Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs. in response to this series.
> 
> Abby's excited about going over to Gibbs. What's going on in her mind?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Ebullient

“Hey Gibbs. Are we still on for this weekend?” Abby asked as he appeared in her lab.

“Yeah, Abbs. Come on over.” Gibbs agreed.

“Great! I can’t wait.” Abby bounced on her heels excitedly.

Gibbs shook his head not understanding Abby’s ebullience about coming over to visit him while Tony would be over as well. “We got anything new, Abbs?”

“Nope. My babies are still processing that cold case evidence you brought me.” Abby started. “However, we could talk about this weekend while we wait.” Abby turned around and noticed Gibbs wasn’t there anymore. 

“Gibbs? Gibbs?” Abby asked as she turned in a circle and realized he’d left. “Not cool, Gibbs.” Grumbling under her breath about silent walkers and rudeness, Abby returned to her work.

Gibbs moved upstairs listening in on his team in the bullpen as they continued to make phone calls and follow up on various leads on cold cases. The bullpen was oddly silent of the normal snarking, so Gibbs moved in and sat at his desk picking up his own leads to follow up on.

Finally at 5pm, Gibbs sent everyone home. “Go home, everyone. We’re not making any more progress today. We can pick up again on Monday. Enjoy your weekend.”

Tony followed Gibbs home as he left NCIS. He’d brought his bags packed for a weekend at Gibbs as Gibbs had invited him over for the whole weekend. It wasn’t going to be as extended a date as their boat date since Abby would be over for a good 2 hours if not longer on Saturday, but he still expected to spend a lot of time just relaxing with Jethro. 

Of course, Jethro might have other plans. He never knew these days. Gibbs had really gone all out on wooing him. He’d never had anyone do as much for him as Gibbs had in the past few months.

Jethro woke up the next morning wrapped around Tony. Dropping a light kiss on Tony’s shoulder and any skin he could reach Jethro watched closely for any signs of waking. When Tony slept on and showed no signs of waking, Jethro pulled him closer and lightly petted his side content to watch Tony sleep and enjoy a lazy Saturday morning with him. Eventually even Jethro was lulled back to sleep as the sun filtered in through the windows leaving them basking in the heat.

When Jethro woke again, Tony was watching him this time. “You slept late.” Tony smiled down at him going in for a full kiss on the mouth. 

Pulling back, Gibbs smiled at Tony. “I was awake earlier, but you were still sleeping and I wanted to stay with you instead of getting up and around.”

With a wide smile, Tony went back in for another kiss. Moving his hand along Gibbs sculpted abs and chest sensually, Tony moved from kissing Gibbs mouth to his neck. He hadn’t made it very far at all when they both heard the front door open. “Gibbs? Tony?” Abby called from downstairs.

“Damn it.” Tony cursed. “We slept too late.”

Gibbs kissed Tony again. “Calm down. We can finish this later. I promise.” Flipping Tony so that he was on the bottom, Jethro dipped in for a full deep kiss. Kissing Tony until he was breathless, Gibbs pulled back quickly climbing off the bed to get dressed.

“Jethro.” Tony pouted when Gibbs got off the bed and him.

“Abby first, Tony.” Gibbs winked. “Unless you want to put on a show for her, you should get dressed.” Gibbs himself quickly threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Handing Tony one of his USMC shirts, Gibbs dropped a quick kiss on Tony’s lips. “I’ll go hold her off while you finish dressing.”

“Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs.” Abby chants as she hugs him as soon as he hits the bottom stair.

“Hey Abbs.” Gibbs smiled.

“Where’s Tony?” Abby questioned looking around.

“He’ll be along shortly.” Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

“So have you guys talked?” Abbs asked excitedly.

“About what, Abbs?” Gibbs wondered, not sure where Abby was going with this.

“About telling the team, silly.” Abby shook her head sadly at Gibbs lack of understanding.

“Telling the team what, Abbs?” Gibbs asked confused.

“That you guys are together.” Abby put her hands on her hips and stared at Gibbs like he’d lost his mind for not knowing what she was talking about.

“Are you kidding, Abbs? We can’t be out at work.” Gibbs glared at her.

“I wasn’t suggesting telling Vance. Just Ziva and McGee.” Abby pouted.

“You really think they won’t tell Vance? Dude they’d only be too happy for an excuse to make Tony leave so that I can make one of them SFA even though neither of them are qualified.” Gibbs countered.

“Come on, Jethro. Don’t be so hard on them. McGee for sure is not that ambitious. Ziva it’s hard to say.” Tony butted in as he walked down the stairs to join them.

“Come on guys,” Abby begged. “Let me tell Tim at least.”

Tony shared a look with Gibbs. “Why is this so important, Abby?”

“I have to share with someone. Please guys. It’s killing me to know this secret and not be able to tell someone.” Abby begged.

“How about this, Abbs? We’ll let you tell Ducky, but no telling Tim or Ziva, ok?” Tony offered after sharing a deep meaningful look with Gibbs.

“Oh yay! Thank you guys!” Abby’s ebullient personality boiled over and she hugged both Tony and Gibbs bouncing excitedly as she squeezed the air out of them.

“Can’t breath, Abbs.” Tony gasped out. 

“Oh sorry. I’m just so excited.” Abby stepped back looking them over to make sure she hadn’t injured them too badly.

“It’s fine. Are you ready to watch the movie then?” Tony moved to sit down on the couch smiling slightly when Gibbs sat next to him. 

They were watching My Fair Lady today. It was secretly one of Abby’s favorite movies and she was full on into it watching the screen rapturously. So into it that she didn’t notice Gibbs and Tony’s hands trailing up each others backs and sides as they teased each other. 

They were careful not to do anything too heavy even though Abby knew as they didn’t want to get out of control. They also both made sure to continue to stare at the screen as they didn’t want to face Abby’s wrath for not watching her favorite movie. But both of them were wishing they’d had time to finish earlier. 

They didn’t want to lose the mood they had started and were eager to get back to it as soon as Abby left. They kept their touches light, soft and sensual, but not anything that would push either of them too close to the edge. After Abby left who knew what would happen as there would be no restraint then.

**Author's Note:**

> [Grok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299172) follows after this one if you want to jump there instead of following dictionary.com word of the day order.


End file.
